


Gamma Continued

by Omegafan101



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegafan101/pseuds/Omegafan101
Summary: An AU in which Gamma survived his otherwise fatal shot from Beta and continued to fight against the Eggman Empire with Amy and her friends.





	1. Prolouge

The matchup seemed impossible, but then again it was already like that the first time they fought. It seemed like there’d be no way Gamma could beat his advanced older brother, E-101 Beta before and now that he was upgraded, it seemed even more unlikely. This is what all of Gamma’s analysis was telling him, yet one final shot flew out of his canon and struck Beta in the head. Beta hovered idle in mid air, before collapsing to the ground below.

For some reason, Gamma approached the robot. He didn’t know why, then again he didn’t really know why he felt so compelled to do any of the things he was doing now. Maybe it was to make sure he was destroyed or maybe it was to mourn his brother, despite whatever the reason, Gamma got too close. Beta sprang up and aimed both his arm cannons directly at Gamma and fired, causing Gamma to fly a few feet back. Beta immediately fell back to the floor and exploded, freeing the bird inside powering him.  


Gamma assessed his damage and despite the knockback of the attack, nothing fatal was hit. Beta’s aiming but have been severely malfunctioned, because all that was hit on Gamma was his left arm, which had been blown clean off, now lying smoldering a few feet away from him.  


Gamma stood up and slowly walked towards his severed arm, “Damage status: … Repairable…” he said as he scanned the arm, “E-101Beta, rescue complete. All E-Series units have been rescued.”  


Just as he began to walk away, Beta’s bird flew in front of him, if only for a moment, before flying away. Gamma watched as the bird flew and his memory banks displayed a picture of three birds, the one inside Beta, the one protected by Amy Rose and one more.  


Gamma looked at his own arm cannon carrying, staring at it almost sorrowfully, “E-Series units remaining… E-102… Gamma…” He waited a few seconds and then raised the cannon to his head, preparing to fire, “All E-Series robots… Must be rescued…”  


Before he could fire the blast, he heard a familiar cry off in the distance, “Wait, Mr. Robot!” Gamma looked to the source of the cry and saw a familiar pink hedgehog running towards him, looking slightly bruised and very distressed, “What do you think you’re doing!?” she said as she got close to Gamma.  


“Amy Rose… All E-Series robots must be rescued… This includes me…”  


“Rescued!? How is destroying yourself a rescue!?”  


Gamma tapped his cannon to his chest, “Like all of Dr. Eggman’s creations, I am powered by an animal. Specifically a bird, the sibling of those two birds,” he pointed to the birds fluttering beside Amy, “Destroying the vessel releases the animal. In order to free the bird, I must be destroyed.  


Amy stared at him with tears in her eyes, “There… There has to be another way! We can get that bird out of you and still let you live!”  


“Negative. Even if the bird is removed without my destruction, I will automatically power down without it as my power source.”  


Amy clenched her fists in anger before perking up, she turned to her robotic friend, “So we’ll find you a new power source! In fact, I know just the guy who can help with that!”  


Gamma stared at the hedgehog, “Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much about me?”  


“Because! You’re my friend. I may not have known you for long, but I care about all of my friends… Although I don’t think I ever actually got your name. If you have one at all.”  


“I am E-Series unit E-102. Codename: Gamma.”  


“Well Gamma,” she picked up his arm and led him to the same small boat she took to get on the Egg Carrier, “Let’s go see my friend, Tails. I’m sure he’d be happy to help you!”  


Gamma stood there for a second, still processing the information, “Thank you, Amy Rose…” he slowly followed the girl.  


* * *  


“Man, no wonder Sonic had so much trouble with you,” Tails said as he examined Gamma, “Eggman’s getting a lot more advanced with his independent badniks.”  


“So do you think you can help him?” Amy asked.  


“The arm part would be an easy fix, it’s the power source I’m worried about. I have heard that G.U.N. has started to use a new power source though. I might be able to ask them for a favor, the government’s been pretty generous to me ever since I saved the city.”  


“But you can help him?”  


“Debatable. I can certainly get the bird out now without destroying him, but the question is do you want Gamma to be shut off until we find something, or keep the bird in there for a while.”  


“Well I-”  


“I would like to be shut off now,” Gamma said, cutting off Amy.  


“But Gamma…”  


“I intend to see through my rescue of the animals as soon as possible. I will merely be offline for a while. I will be right here when Tails is ready to power me up.”  


“Alright… If you’re really sure about this…”  


Gamma nodded, “Thank you Amy.”  


Tails cleared his work desk, “Well in that case, just lie down and we’ll get the bird out.”  


Gamma obeyed and lay down on the table turning his head towards Amy and keeping his gaze on her until Tail eventually removed his power source and everything went black.


	2. Prison Island

Some time had passed since Gamma’s temporary shut down, due to the timing of it he was off for the Perfect Chaos attack and only woke up a little less than two weeks later, now powered by a chaos drive and despite not exactly needing anywhere to live, Amy offered her robotic friend to stay at her place.  


No one had heard from Eggman since his failure to take over the world using Chaos, but everyone knew he’d be back eventually, but no one expected the news report that came on.  


“Breaking news tonight: Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero known for saving Station Square from the monster known as Chaos, has been arrested!”  


“He what!?” Amy screamed out as she stood up from her couch.  


“The former hero was seen rampaging through the streets just last night and was apprehended by G.U.N agents earlier this morning. However the hedgehog escaped from captivity and stole a chaos emerald from the local museum, attacking several police on his escape. After destroying a G.U.N. mech, the hedgehog was arrested once again and taken to Prison Island, however there is no word on the location of the chaos emerald. In other news-” the tv was shut off.  


“That can’t be Sonic! He would never do something like that! Right!?”  


“Affirmative,” Gamma said, “The odds that Sonic would suddenly do something such as this are very small. It is possible someone is impersonating Sonic.”  


Amy paused, looking worried, “It couldn’t be… Sonic destroyed him on Little Planet… Unless…”  


“Are you alright?”  


“I’m fine. What’s important is that we need to go save Sonic! Come on Gamma, we’re going to Prison Island!”  


“You plan to break into a highly secure prison?”  


“Well of course! If we don’t who’s going to help Sonic!? Don’t answer that.” she said, cutting off Gamma from listing Sonic’s friends, “Come on! We’re wasting daylight!”  


Gamma reluctantly followed the pink hedgehog out of her city apartment and into the streets of Station Square, “How do you plan for us to get there?”  


“You can fly can’t you?”  


“My jet booster only allows me to hover.”  


“Yeah but don’t you have helicopter blades in your waste? I saw you use them when the Egg Carrier was crashing.”  


“How do you expect me to carry you?”  


The two stopped walking as Amy turned around and stared at Gamma, looking slightly annoyed, “Alright fine, we’ll take a boat.”  


“There will be no boats that will take us to Prison Island.”  


“It’ll just be us on the boat. I took one all the way to the Egg Carrier didn’t I? Now hurry up! Who knows what they’re doing to Sonic in there!”  


* * *  


Just as she said they would, the two of them eventually made it to Prison Island.  


“See!?” Amy exclaimed, “What did I tell you!? Now. We just have to find…” Amy gasped as she saw a familiar shape in the distance, completely oblivious to the color of it and the large mech standing to the left of it, “SONIC!” she yelled as she ran towards the hedgehog.  


“Amy wait!” Gamma exclaimed as he reached to stop Amy, unfortunately she was much faster than him.  


Amy ran up to the person she thought was Sonic and hugged him from behind, “Oh Sonic! I thought I’d never see you again! I’m so glad you made it!” she giggled in joy as she looked at “Sonic” only to discover the hedgehog was black and had red streaks in his quills. Her eyes widened as she let go and backed away, “You’re not Sonic! Who are you!?”  


“Well well! If it isn’t little Amy Rose!” a voice to the left said. Amy looked up at the mech standing before her and found Dr. Eggman himself piloting it.  


“Dr. Eggman!?” she looked between him and the black hedgehog before noticing a bat girl with the two of them as well. She screamed as she ran back towards Gamma, who had already been preparing his arm cannon.  


“Augh, Amy! Your timing is impeccable!” the doctor said in anger. He turned to his teammates, “I’ll take care of her! You two, go!” and with that the two new members of Eggman’s teamed rushed away from the current group.  


Eggman approached Amy and Gamma, his mech stomping loudly with every step.  


“Get behind me,” Gamma said as he pointed his cannon at Eggman.  


“Is that who I think it is!? E-102 Gamma!? You little traitor! I should have known it was too good to be true! My best robot yet and you decide to join these rodents!”  


“Dr. Eggman: Enemy. Amy Rose: Friend. Dr. Eggman must be defeated.”  


“You may have been powerful for the time, Gamma, but this mech is stronger than you will ever be! Now it’s time I send you to the scrapheap where you belong!”  


Eggman fired a small missile at the two of them, which was promptly shot out of the air as Gamma quickly targeted it. Gamma began firing at his creator as he ran to the side to dodge Eggman’s own blasts, keeping his cannon aimed at the doctor at all times. Eggman eventually shot another missile at Gamma, which was quickly destroyed as well. But through the flames, a second missile came flying towards Gamma and struck him, sending him flying several feet away until he skidded to a stop.  


“Gamma!” Amy exclaimed as she ran to her friend, “Gamma are you okay!?”  


Eggman approached the two, laughing maniacally as he did, “Now to do away with both of you!”  


Before he could do anything though, Tails fell from the sky and landed in front of Eggman, protecting Amy and Gamma. Similar to Eggman, Tails was in some kind of large mech that almost resembled the Tornado.  


“Boy, am I glad to see you!” Amy said.  


“Stand back Amy!” Tails said as he and Eggman engaged in a mechanized battle.  


“Gamma are you alright?” Amy asked her friend as he started to slowly stand up.  


“Damage received was not critical,” he said, “However, taking another attack such as that could prove extremely dangerous. However, I am safe to keep going.”  


“Well if you’re sure. But I don’t think you’ll be needing to fight Eggman anymore. It looks like Tails has got this one handled.”  


After a few more minutes between the two, Tails and Eggman came to a stalemate, staring each other down before Eggman turned to leave, “I’ll let you go this time,” he said, “But the next time we meet, you won’t be so lucky,” and with that the loud stomping of Dr. Eggman’s mech faded into the distance.  


“Nice work, Tails!” Amy said as she and Gamma approached him, “But what are you doing on Prison Island?”  


“I should be asking that!” Tails said, “Don’t you know it’s dangerous here!?”  


“I can fend for myself sometimes! Plus I have Gamma. But honestly, I’m here to save my hero, Sonic!”  


“Can’t say I’m surprised, I’m here to do the same thing… Wait how did you guys get here anyway!?”  


“We took a boat.”  


“You… Nevermind, come on! We gotta find Sonic!” Tails steered his mech into the prison with Amy and Gamma in tow.  


The prison was filled with G.U.N. robots, all trying to stop the trio’s prison break attempt. Tails and Gamma both shot them all down easily, “These government robots are not very powerful,” Gamma said.  


“Yeah it’s kind of odd,” Tails said, “But it makes it easier for us. You’d think there’d be more guarding Sonic though.”  


“Perhaps the rest are busy stopping Dr. Eggman and his two companions.”  


“Companions? Was someone with him?”  


“Affirmative. A black male hedgehog and a female bat. Perhaps the hedgehog is responsible for framing Sonic.”  


“Hm… That would make sense… Hey wait, where did Amy go?”  


Suddenly, a streak of blue rushed past the two of them as a gust of wind followed it.  


“Hey guys!” Amy called out, “I found Sonic!”  


“Yeah we can tell,” Tails said, “Where’s he going though?”  


“Well it turns out, the black hedgehog with Eggman was the one who framed him. I told him he’s on the island so I guess he’s going to try to find him.”  


“If he’s working for Eggman, then that means Eggman has one of the chaos emeralds! Maybe more! That can’t be good!”  


“Mission acquired: Stop Dr. Eggman’s evil plan,” Gamma said.  


“I guess Sonic getting arrested ended up good for us in the end. Let’s go see what those three are up too!” Tail walked away to try and find Eggman or the other two.  


“Alright! Let’s go!” Amy said, before she was stopped by Gamma’s hand on her shoulder, “Huh? What’s wrong Gamma?”  


The robot stared at her before speaking, “Are you in need of glasses?”  


“Huh!? No! What are you talking about!?”  


“You somehow mistook the black hedgehog for Sonic, yet they are two completely different colors and you did not even notice Dr. Eggman beside him.”  


“Oh, I guess you could say I was just blinded by love,” Amy giggled.  


Gamma simply stared at her for a moment before turning and walking away, “Submission acquired: Take Amy to the eye doctor.”  


“Hey! I don’t need glasses you dummy!” she pouted as she followed him.


End file.
